From the Healer's Hut!
by xX-raunbow-Xx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what went on inside the healer's hut before Glory came along? Here, you can find out! (DISCLAIMER:I do not own Wings of Fire)
1. Chapter 1

From The Healer's Hut! Episode One

What happens when a RainWing gets the flu!

The door to the healer's hut burst open. The two healers, Yarrow and Aloe, jumped to their feet with a start. Their scales flared a bright startled yellow. Two dragons came rushing in carrying another dragon on a makeshift stretcher. The dragon on the stretcher had sickly greenish gray scales from head to toe. Yarrow flapped his wings nervously.

"There's something terribly wrong with this dragon!" one of the dragons said.

"Calm down, Lavender. What's wrong with her?" Aloe asked seriously, though there was a slight note of fright in her voice. Lavender flapped her wings. "I don't know the whole story. Ask Fig!"

The healers turned to Fig curiously. He took a deep breath trying to calm down a little then said in a high, strained tone, "I was flying through the village, and landed near Lavender's hut. She wasn't there yet, so I decided to stay and wait for her. Then Peony came out of her house, walking all weird, and she looked strange. I thought she might be hungry so I flew up and grabbed a handful of berries for her. She kinda paused for a second when I gave them to her and then ate some. She looked like she was a little more normal so I sat down to talk with her for a little while. Then a few minutes later she stopped talking, went this color," He paused and pointed at Peony on the stretcher. "And then the berries came out of her mouth! But they didn't look the same. They were mushy! And other colors were with them! And then she wobbled and made a sad sound, and then Lavender arrived and helped me carry her here!" He finished, breathing hard.

Aloe had gone a pale green while he told his story, and looked very nervous. But when she spoke, there was only the slightest wobble to her voice. "Ok. Yarrow, could you help lift Peony onto a bed?" Yarrow nodded silently. Together they lifted the miserable dragon onto a bed. Aloe nodded at Lavender and Fig. "Thank you. You can go." She said, her voice coming out higher than normal.

The two turned and flew off hurriedly. Aloe turned back to Peony. Peony moaned. Yarrow frowned. "Do you think she needs more food?" He asked. Aloe shrugged. "We could try it."

Yarrow dashed out of the hut and returned a few minutes later with a ripe guava in his talons. They stared at Peony.

"Um… Do you want some food? Its really good… Nice and tasty fruit..." Aloe said uncertainly. Peony looked up at them and took a long, shaky breath. She struggled to sit up. "OK" she mumbled weakly. She tried to reach out for the fruit and wobbled, almost falling. The healers looked at each other nervously. Aloe gently handed her the guava. Their scales touched briefly, and in that instant, Aloe felt burning hot scales. She flared her wings and snatched her talon back. Peony didn't seem to notice. She shakily took a few bites of the fruit then set it down. She drank a few sips from a bowl of water Yarrow brought her. Slowly she lay down, carefully adjusting herself. She took some deep wobbly breaths, then sighed and closed her eyes, wings drooping. A few seconds later, she was asleep.

The healers sighed in relief. Their muscles relaxed, released from the nervous tension. They smiled at each other and went back to their chairs in the back of the room, leaving Peony sleeping peacefully.

Almost ten minutes later, a loud grumbly noise interrupted their naps. Aloe looked over at Peony, frightened. The RainWing was a bright brown-green, and beads of sweat were sliding down her scales all along her body. Her talons were clenched. Her expression wasn't as peaceful as before.

The rumbling noise came again, louder than before. It was definitely coming from Peony.

Then all of the sudden, the RainWing's eyes opened, and she struggled to sit up, tears burning in her eyes. The healers were paralyzed by fear. They couldn't pull ther eyes away.

Then Peony's whole body shuddered, her stomach heaved, and some mushed guava spewed out of her mouth all over the floor. She started to cry, her face turning green again as more guava gushed out of her mouth.

The healer's froze.

Then they screamed.

Peony looked over at them in fright.

That was a mistake.

The healer's were still screaming as Peony's stomach heaved yet again, and this time the strange mush came flying at the healer's faces.

The healers screamed louder, running in circles, as Peony threw up all over the healer's hut.

Peony's stomach calmed after a while and she fell asleep. The healers finally stopped screaming. Then Peony's eyes flew open yet again and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! WHY IS IT SO MUSHY?! HELP US PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS ON YOU! ITS ON ME! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! MAKE IT STO-O-OP!

The RainWings looked towards the healer's hut in confusion.

Peony started crying again, adding to the pandemonium. Her voice joined the healer's.

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! I FEEL SO AW-AW- (manly puke) AWFUL! MAKE IT STOP! (a few more manly pukes) WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

The RainWings all looked confused.

Then someone screamed.

And so everyone screamed.

A scout burst, panting, into Burn's room. "Burn! We saw something out in the distance! I dont know what it is!"

Burn sat up, scowling. "Then _find out!_ Go!"

She prepared her army just in case, growling and muttering.

The scout returned quickly. "We found out what it is, but it's strange." he panted. "Well? Don't just stand there! Tell me!" Burn snapped.

"It… It's a stampede of terrified RainWings, Your Majesty. They're all yelling something about… mush?"

Then the mighty SandWing princess screamed like a little dragonet and fled, shrieking, " NO! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

End of episode one of ' _From The Healer's Hut!'_

 _I hope you've enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

From The Healer's Hut! Episode Two

A RainWing with a broken wing! And other crazy chores!

The healer's were relaxing in their chairs in the back of their hut, (Maybe...Possibly...taking a sneaky nap...but only maybe!) when they heard a frantic banging on their door. They glanced at sleeping Peony, who was feeling a lot better since the mush epidemic. The healer's were feeling a lot braver around her now. Yarrow casually picked up the mush shield and walked across the newly cleaned floor to the door. He opened the door cautiously and almost slammed it again when he saw who it was, but he forced himself to keep it open. "Lavender...Fig… It's you again...Hooray." He said unenthusiastically. They stepped into the hut. Sure enough, another stretcher lay between them. This RainWing was a bright white with pain. He was asleep, but his face was contorted in a grimace. His breath was shallow and pained.

Aloe came up next to them and peered at the RainWing. One of his wings was twisted and bent. It looked...wrong. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Fig began, "I was flying through the forest with Cacao. I was distracted talking with him and almost hit a branch! Cacao wasn't as lucky and hit it wing first, _hard!_ I heard a cracking sound and then he passed out and fell. I caught him, and then I saw Lavender and she helped me bring him here!"

Aloe looked worried. "You can go. Thanks... _Again…"_ she said.

They gently lifted Cacoa out of the stretcher and placed him on a bed. Lavender and Fig flew off. Yarrow sighed, relieved that they were gone. Aloe inspected Cacao's wing more closely. It was broken. She smiled nervously. Only a broken wing. It hurt a lot, but it was easy to fix. She brought over some leaf bandages and started wrapping up Cacao's wing. She woke him up gently and gave him some herbs to eat that would relieve the pain a little. She gave him a sleeping dart and went back to her… uhhh... _NOT_ nap. Yarrow joined her. A few hours later, they were startled by a moaning sound. Cacao had woken up. Aloe sleepily went over to check on him and stumbled. She landed on his wing. His eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a cry. He started bawling. Aloe hurriedly tried to give him more medicine, but he ignored it and started wailing.

The RainWings were stretched out, enjoying some relaxing sunshine. Then they suddenly heard the strangest thing.

"THE PAIN! THE AGONY! THE AGONIZINGLY AGONIZING AGONY! THE AGONY IS TURNING INTO PAIN!

AND THE PAIN IS TURNING ME INTO SALMON!

SAAAAAAAAAAAALMON!"

The RainWings muttered in confusion. But then one RainWing rushed to the healer's hut. He knew whose voice that was.

Fig slammed the door open and raced to Cacao's side. Cacao stopped yelling when he saw him. Fig asked, "Are you OK?!"

Cacao said weakly, "My friend, I fear, I am dying!" Then he passed out.

Fig stared at him for a while, then sighed in relief. "That's Cacao!" he said. "Call me if he starts yelling again." Fig took off. The healer's stared at Cacao. Then Yarrow let out a long breath. "I have a feeling this is going to be harder than we thought." he said

"Yup"

"WhAt's gOinG oN?" Peony mumbled. She weakly tried to push herself up into a sitting position. Aloe hurried over. "Are you… feeling ok?" She asked. Peony gave up and lay back down. "yEs. BuT I aM tHirSty." Aloe brought her some water. She drank a few sips and closed her eyes again.

Aloe turned away from her to realize that Cacao had woken up again. "How are you feeling?" she asked him anxiously. "Fine, fine," he muttered. "But there is one thing I want to tell you, Aloe."

"IIIII-EEE-IIIII-EEE-IIIIIIIIIIIIII! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU-OOOOOOOO!"

Aloe stared at him. He met her eyes with a hopeful gaze.

"Um...Um...Um….Um…..I actually have no idea what to say to that." her talon groped along the table behind her, searching for the blowgun. She tapped something hard. "Uhhhh.." she said. She seized the blowgun and shot him with a dart. He slumped to the bed, asleep. Aloe sighed, relieved.

Then she realized Peony was awake again. "Oh, come on!" she muttered. "It's like every time one of them falls asleep the other is up again!"

She plodded over to Peony. "Are you all right?" she asked. Peony shook her head. "mY HeAd huRts." she mumbled. Aloe went to go get her some herbs. When she came back, Peony made a face. "I dOn'T fEel gOoD."

Aloe stepped back hurriedly. "M-Mush?" she trembled.

Peony grimaced. "nO. tHe wOrlD iS tiLtiNG. aNd i'M cOld." she was shivering from head to toe. Aloe gave her the herbs and went to get more blankets. She spread them over Peony and stumbled over to her chair, her eyelids drooping.

She was fast asleep, exhausted from the busy day, so she didn't notice Cacao slip out of his bed and sit down next to her, watching her as she slept. After a while, he got back in bed.

Aloe woke up again to Cacao moaning. She gave him more herbs, and he fell asleep again.

But he wasn't quite asleep. He padded quietly over to Aloe.

"I love you." he whispered.

Only Peony was awake to see.

That's it for Episode two of ' _From The Healer's Hut'_

 _I hope you enjoyed this crazy episode!_

 _ **Please post a review if you have any ideas! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. The Worst Disease INSOMNIA!

From The Healer's Hut! Episode Three

The worst disease… INSOMNIA!

The healers were at work, busy with their two patients. They finally finished what needed to be done and went to sit down in their chairs. They had a nice, peaceful, relaxing lunch, and started preparing to go up to suntime. Then Peony groaned and tried to sit up. "I-i rEallY dOn'T fEel gOod." she mumbled.

Yarrow stumbled backward. "M-m-mush?" he was shaking. Aloe sighed. It was up to her again. She turned to Yarrow. He had been doing most of the work that day. "You go ahead. You've deserved the rest."

Yarrow sighed in relief and flew away without complaint. Aloe turned back to Peony. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I fEel liKe mY tUmMy is sWoOshiNg aRoUnd aNd aRouND." Peony muttered.

Aloe's scales instantly turned pale green, but she squashed her fear and kept them a calm blue. "Do you want a sleeping dart?" she asked gently.

"nO. I tHinK iT iS mUsH. iT fEels tHaT wAy." Aloe backed up against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breaths. Her heart was pounding. _You know what to do this time, Aloe._ she thought. _take her someplace else and stay with her until she feels better. Then give her a sleeping dart and bring her back here._ She let out a long, calming breath. She felt a lot better now that she had a plan.

"I'm going to take one of the stretchers and take you somewhere else, OK?" she told Peony. Peony's only response was the warning grumble that came from her miserable belly.

 _ **fifteen minutes later…**_

Aloe trudged back in with Peony. Peony had been feeling better, but she was so miserable again. Aloe's talons were still shaking as she lifted the light-weight Peony out of the stretcher again.

Peony was asleep, but she was sweating all over. _At least there weren't any other RainWings around this time._ she thought wryly.

She stumbled back to her chair and had just closed her eyes with exhaustion, when she heard a scream.

Oh no, what this time? She thought.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, there came some frantic yelling and pounding. Aloe sighed and opened the door. Lavender and Fig were standing outside the door with another stretcher between them. Aloe forced a grim smile.

"Hi again, what's wrong with this dragon?"

The dragon on the stretcher was curled up in a tight ball, eyes wide, and his scales were a bright terrified green.

Fig took a deep breath. "Well..."

The dragon in the stretcher cut him off. "I CAN'T SLEEP!" He cried with a sob of despair. Aloe sucked in a sharp breath and flared her wings, scales acid green. "Oh three moons, get him inside right now!"

At that moment, Yarrow landed outside the door. He immediately saw Aloe and the patient and ran over. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I CAN'T SLEEEEEEEEP!" He wailed. Yarrow bit back a shriek.

Aloe was running around in circles, panicking. Yarrow caught her and grabbed her talons. "CALM DOWN. A SLEEPING DART MIGHT WORK."

Aloe took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's try it." She squeaked.

They shot him with a sleeping dart and he slumped to the bed. They breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, he woke up again. "SEE!" He started bawling and wrapped his wings around himself, rocking back and forth.

Yarrow sucked in a sharp breath. SLEEPING DARTS DIDN'T WORK?!

He asked the dragon gently, "What's your name?"

The frightened dragon took a few gulping breaths and managed to spit out, "Python," before the ear drum shattering wails started up again.

Cacao sat up, frightened. "What's happening?" He asked.

Poor Python once again cried out, "I CAN'T SLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Cacao leapt out of bed and cowered against the back wall. "AHHHHH! INFECTION! CONTAMINATION!" He tried to take off and fell, his broken wing unable to support him. "OW! OW! OW! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?"

He wrapped his good wing around himself and started crying, too.

Peony woke up and asked, "wHat'S gOinG o-O-" her face also wrinkled up in a wail as her stomach rebelled against the sudden awakening. Mush spilled all over Yarrow, who froze and started screaming, too.

The healer's hut was now chaos. Cacao was sitting in a puddle of tears, holding his broken wing, Yarrow was running around flapping his wings and screaming his head off, Peony was clutching her stomach and coughing, and Python was wailing so much he could hardly breath.

Aloe stared at the scene in shock. "Um- everyone...calm down. Calm down. CALM DOWN!

They all stopped doing what they were doing and stared at her.

"Um... Yarrow, go to the waterfall and clean yourself off." He bolted out the door. "Peony, slowly lay down and I'll take care of you in a second. Cacao..." She shot him with a sleeping dart. "And Python, you're going to be OK. Stop crying." Python took a few deep, shuddering breaths and stopped crying.

That night...

"Good night, you all."

Aloe was going to bed when she remembered. "Oh yeah," she grumbled.

She walked over to Python, who was curled in a little ball, whispering, "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep." Over and over again. She sat on the end of his bed and said, "Hey, Python. Are you OK for tonight?"

He looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. "No! I can't sleep! I can't sleep, I can't sleep, I can't sleep!"

Aloe sighed. "Just try, please." She said, and went to bed. She settled down, and was drifting off when she heard, "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep." Coming from Python. She opened one eye. He stared at her. "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep." It wasn't more than a whisper, but it seemed intrusive here in the silence, with the only other noises being the breathing of sleeping dragons. She closed her eyes, determined to get some rest, but the little whispers of, "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep" came from Python all night long. They kept her awake, though he dozed once or twice.

As the room was lit by the first rays of sunlight, Aloe finally fell asleep.

Later in the morning, Aloe and Yarrow woke. Yarrow stretched and yawned sleepily, then bounced to his feet, ready for the day. Aloe groaned and tried to get up, her head feeling heavy. She was immediately assaulted with a pounding headache. Aloe pressed her talons into her forehead, worried. She, being a RainWing, had never experienced the consequences of no sleep. She stumbled, eyes heavy, and tripped on her blowgun. Yarrow watched her, concerned. Aloe groaned. Her thoughts were fuzzy, and her limbs felt wobbly and weak. She struggled to keep her eyes open, then gave up and closed them halfway with a sigh. Yarrow moved forward to take care of Peony at the same time she did. She accidently bumped him, then fell over. Yarrow offered her a talon, scales slowly gaining a greenish tint. Peony moaned in her sleep, and shifted around on the sweat-soaked bed. Aloe started, the slightest sounds seeming startlingly loud in her foggy moved toward her, but the sleepiness took over. The last thing she remembered is Yarrow's talons pulling her toward a cot.

She woke lying in a cot, eyes bleary. "What…?" She mumbled sleepily. Yarrow stared at her, concerned. "Are you OK?" he asked. "I heard that no sleep does bad things to you. Is your head feeling alright? don't worry about Peony, Cacao, and Python, I took care of them." he motioned toward the two sleeping and one staring figures.

Aloe rubbed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Despite her nap, she still felt groggy and sleepy. "Can I go to suntime?" she asked him in a sleepy tone.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Aloe stumbled out of the cot and flew away, wobbling, to where the other RainWings were settling down for their daily nap.

Yarrow watched her go, then carefully dragged the patient's cot over to the sunshine. He watched as their breathing steadied, and they fell into dreams. even, to his relief, Python, who seemed to be getting much better as the day went on. He decided to stay in the hut, though he did choose a sunny spot to sleep.

Yarrow slept in the sunshine, and was only awakened to Aloe gently rousing Peony. He smiled, watching her work while she was the one who needed to rest. Aloe stumbled, and almost dropped the herbs she was carrying. She sat for a moment, taking deep breaths and wobbling tiredly, and then slowly stood up again. Yarrow frowned. She was working too hard. He stood up, stretched his wings, and took over her job. She smiled wearily, and went to her chair, determined to get some rest.

So that's how Yarrow was alone when Python woke up.

That's it for Episode three of ' _From the Healer's Hut!'_

 _Hope you enjoyed this episode, and maybe you even caught the hint for the next one…_

 _ **Leave a review if you have any suggestions for an episode!**_

 _Note: Your suggestions may not be used until episode six, because I have a plan for the next two! Thanks!_


End file.
